


Hollow Mercy

by ladyjax



Category: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Character of Color, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/pseuds/ladyjax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post "Una Salus Victus".</p><p>What if Beka didn't kill Parvati Quechua, her Drago-Kazov adversary. What if she decided, for whatever reason, to take her prisoner instead?</p><p>Written on LJ - 8/8/2002</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow Mercy

Parvati stared at the Alpha who lounged against the bulkhead across from her cell. "Tyr Anasazi, out of Victoria by Barbarossa. Your presence is quite unwelcome at a time like this."

Tyr folded his arms across his chest and regarded the woman before him. "Parvati Quechua of the Drago-Kazov," he replied, ignoring the grit of her teeth when he left off the rest of her lineage. "I find myself in awe yet again of our dear Captain Valentine's reasoning."

Parvati sat back against the wall and made herself comfortable. "How so?"

"Anyone else, yourself included, would have blown their adversary into stardust and yet, Beka somehow manages to capture you and bring you back to this ship." Tyr walked forward and hunkered down in front of the cell. "Your thoughts on this phenomenon?"

Parvati shrugged. "She is human and therefore weak by nature. Hampered by simple emotions."

For a moment, Parvati felt like squirming under Tyr's knowing brown gaze. The pictures in his dossier had not done the last member of Kodiak Pride justice; he was every inch an Alpha. Cuchulain, by comparison, would pale in the shadow of this man. Not that she'd ever tell Tyr that to his face. "Besides," she continued, "it was a lucky shot that took out the last of my ship."

"You surprise me, Dragan," the slur rolled easily off of Tyr's lips. "So sure of your place in the universe and yet you still believe in luck." He regarded her. "Beka showed you mercy."

"She was a fool."

"You offered it to her as well," Tyr shot back. "In so far as you offered to take her prisoner rather than kill her outright."

"How did you...?"

Tyr smiled slightly. "I checked the Maru's logs. The two of you had some very interesting conversations. So, we are nuisance enough for Cuculain to keep files on us?"

Parvati's eyes narrowed. "You especially, Anasazi. You stole from us," Tyr cut her off.

"I took only what was mine by right, by blood, by my ancestors' memory, woman!" he said curtly. "And when the time is right, and Kodiak Pride is in its ascendancy, we will let everyone know that we hold the Progenitor bones, unite the prides and stop this downward slide into madness that our people seem to be intent on."

"You and your Captain Hunt are on a fool's mission," Parvati taunted. "You, the last of the Kodiak, have allied yourself with a man who has a death wish all his own."

Her words cut straight to Tyr's heart because he remembered how easily Dylan called the bombs down on their heads. Only a madman, or someone who knew the high cost of his actions, would have comitted to such a gambit. And yet Dylan won through that day as he always did: by sheer will, determination, and yes, luck.

"Dylan Hunt is indeed a madman," Tyr said thoughtfully. "A madman who will use all the skills at his command to shape the universe to his will."

Parvati approached the force screen that kept her secure in her cell. "And yet you follow him!" she hissed. "He will be the death of you."

Tyr cocked his head to one side. "As your people were the death of my own," he replied. He stood and stretched a little. "What I do know is that by his side I have a chance to rebuild what I once had, a family, a people. A chance to rebuild a homeland, a chance to lead."

"Stupid Alpha, always thinking with your dick," Parvati sneered. Tyr shook his head then swept his locks back with one hand.

"Be that as it may, everyone on this ship is alone, and yet they have banded together towards a common purpose. Our people's tendency towards self-interest no longer serves as it once did. I saw an opportunity here. A second chance at life against all odds." He nodded at her. "You are considered defective by your people."

"I fought for them!"

"Did you really? Or was it just staving off the inevitable? You were cannon fodder, Parvati. No more, no less."

Andromeda's hologram blinked into view. "Tyr, Dylan would like to see you on the bridge."

"In a moment, ship."

Andromeda nodded. "I'll tell him you're on your way." The hologram blinked out leaving the two alone once more.

Tyr turned and started to walk away when Parvati shouted, "The Drago-Kazov will crush you, Kodiak! You and this ship."

Tyr didn't even turn around. "That may well be. Until such time, however, we will go about on our fool's errand." He looked back over his shoulder at her. "Consider what I've said to you about second chances, Parvati. That and the shape of the universe."

Once he left, Parvati sat back on the bunk in her cell and wondered again why she was still alive.

 


End file.
